I Can't Sleep
by Pieree
Summary: Dari awal ia sekamar dengan Sulley di klub Oozma Kappa, Mike selalu tidak bisa tidur. Ya, itu jelas; bagaimana caranya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang apabila ada Tuan James 'Sulley' Sullivan yang terus mendengkur sepanjang malam? Sulley/Mike. R&R?


**summary**

**Dari awal ia sekamar dengan Sulley di klub Oozma Kappa, Mike selalu tidak bisa tidur. Ya, itu jelas; bagaimana caranya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang apabila ada Tuan James 'Sulley' Sullivan yang terus mendengkur sepanjang malam?**

.

.

Di ruang tengah klub Oozma Kappa, Michael Wazowski duduk sendirian di sofa paling tengah. Sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi oleh rancangan ia taruh di atas permukaan meja. Dengan antusias, pupil matanya yang besar terus memandangi segala coretan spidol yang sebelumnya ia tulis di sana.

"Nah, dengan ini... semuanya siap." Ia berkata sambil melebarkan senyumannya. "Rencana-rencana buat klub Oozma Kappa dalam menghadapi Scare_ Competition_ sudah tersusun. Mulai besok tinggal menjalankan beberapa latihan rutin..."

Matanya tergerak ke arah samping, tanda ia berpikir.

"Aku jamin Art, Squishy, Terry-Terri, Don dan Sullivan mau mengikuti perintah-perintahku..." Mike menghentikan kalimatnya. Lalu matanya memicing. "Sekalipun aku sedikit ragu monster biru itu—Sullivan—mau."

Kemudian, Mike melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di rumah tempat keluarga Squibbles tinggal—karena memang rumah Squishy-lah yang mereka pakai sebagai _home base_ dari klub imut Oozma Kappa. Dari kedua jarumnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah tengah malam.

Ternyata memang hanya dia yang terlalu bersemangat untuk mengikuti Scare _Competition_ di universitasnya nanti—di Monsters _University_. Tapi itulah tujuannya. Karena ia sudah membuat perjajian dengan sang Dekan; kalau ia menang, ia akan diperbolehkan mengikuti Scare _Programme_ lagi—sedangkan kalau kalah, ia harus keluar dari MU.

Mike langsung merenggangkan sendi-sendi kedua lengan kurusnya ke atas. Tampaknya ini sudah waktunya bagi Mike untuk beristirahat. Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan tak lupa mengambil kertas-kertasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua kakinya melangkah pelan ke kamar.

Namun ketika Mike baru saja membuka pintu kamar, terlihatlah langsung sebuah ranjang tingkat dua yang terbuat dari kayu. Di kasur bagian atas, diliriknya sebuah monster berbulu biru tebal yang tertidur dengan gaya acak-acakannya. Satu kaki dan satu tangannya ia biarkan tergantung, sehingga membuat Mike—monster bulat hijau itu—memandangnya risih.

"Khhh..."

Terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari suara tadi; suara dengkuran yang terus keluar dari mulut besarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah, ya, ampun... kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau diriku ini sekamar dengan monster menyebalkan seperti dia?" Mike memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

**I—CAN'T—SLEEP**

**Monster University by Pixar**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(James Sullivan—Michael Wazowksi)**

.

.

**one of one**

-aku tidak bisa tidur-

.

.

Setelah meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dengan rapi di dalam laci meja, Mike segera duduk di permukaan kasurnya yang berada di ranjang bawah. Dia pandangi dulu tangan Sulley—nama panggilan dari James P. Sullivan—yang tergantung bebas. Oleh karena kesal, ia dorong tangan dan kaki besar tersebut ke atas, sehingga tak ada lagi jejak kehadiran Sulley di daerah kekuasaannya.

Usai beres-beres, Mike merebahkan tubuhnya yang menyerupai bola ke kasur. Ia tarik selimut, dan memeluk boneka coklat kesayangannya erat-erat. Sambil mempernyaman posisinya, sedikit demi sedikit, ia coba menutup kelopak matanya yang berat.

Hening.

"Khhh..."

Ada suara.

"Khhh..."

Ada suara—lagi.

"Khhh... hhhh... kh—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Setelah suara berisik itu terlewat selama beberapa detik, akhirnya hening lagi.

Lama.

"Khhh..."

Dan muncul.

Mike—yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi terganggu—langsung membuka matanya lagi. Ia meluruskan tubuhnya agar matanya dapat melihat lurus ke atas. Menggunakan tangannya yang panjang, ia pukuli ranjang Sulley.

"Kecilkan suara dengkuran dan batukanmu, bodoh!"

"Khhh..."

Dengkuran itulah yang kembali menjawabnya.

Mike berdecak. Karena tak tau apa hal yang dapat ia lakukan agar dapat menghentikan dengkuran Sulley, Mike segera membenamkan seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Khhh..."

"Khhh..."

"Argh..." Mike mengerang kesal. Ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, namun sayangnya kepalanya yang ditumbuhi dua tanduk kecil itu langsung menyentuh langit-langit ranjangnya—yang juga merupakan kasur Sulley.

Menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh, karena Mike merasa kemarin ranjangnya tidak seperti ini, Mike segera turun dari kasurnya dengan wajah bete. Setelah mengambil jarak yang berkisar satu meteran, kini terlihatlah tubuh berat Sulley yang telah berhasil membuat penahan di ranjang atas menjadi sedikit bengkok. Sehingga kalau saja kasur Sully robek—atau penahan ranjang patah—tubuh Sulley berpeluang untuk meniban semua hal yang berada di bawahnya. Termasuk Mike.

Cepat-cepat Mike mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. Mungkin besoknya Mike akan mengadukan ini ke Sherry Squibbles—sang pemilik rumah. Namun karena saat ini ia sedang butuh banyak istirahat, Mike menentukan keputusan itu di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir selama semenit, akhirnya Mike pun menaiki tangga ranjang tingkat tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia menggoyangkan bahu monster biru itu dengan tangan.

"Sullivan!"

"Khhh..."

"Hei, James Sullivan!" Kali ini Mike menggunakan nada keras. Namun sayang, hasil yang ia dapat tetap sama—Sulley masih tertidur dengan lelap dan nyenyak.

"Sullivan! Bangun!" Karena emosi yang cukup terkumpul, Mike segera melompatkan kedua kakinya ke perut Sully. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan terus melompati tubuhmu sampai organ-organ dalammu keluar dari mulut!"

"Khhh..."

"Kau dengar aku kan, dasar monster besar pemalas—GWAA!?"

**BRUKH!**

Mendadak Mike terjatuh dari ranjang tingkat di lantai dua. Itu disebabkan karena Sulley yang tiba-tiba saja memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Sebagai monster yang berdiri di perut Sulley, tentu saja ia akan mendarat dengan tepat di lantai.

Di lantai keramik, Mike tergeletak dengan lemas. Namun, bukan Michael Wazowski namanya apabila ia cepat menyerah.

Dari bawah sana, dengan mata yang sudah menajam, ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi tegak. Selanjutnya barulah ia memandangi Sulley yang tetap tertidur di ranjang atas—tak lupa dengan dengkurannya yang masih kencang.

"Oke, Tuan-Sullivan-yang-katanya-sangat-dihormati-di-Mon sters-_University_... kau memang sudah keterlaluan!"

Dengan tidak sabar, Mike menaiki ulang ranjang Sulley. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kali ini Mike menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dia letakan kedua telapak kakinya ke tubuh berat milik Sulley. Monster berukuran sedang itu memusatkan seluruh tenaganya ke kaki, dan kemudian ia mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Ia lakukan hal tersebut karena ia berniat menggulingkan Sulley. Jadi si bulu biru itu bisa jatuh dari ranjang—dan sukur-sukur kalau ia bisa menggiringnya keluar kamar.

Namun bukannya bergerak, Sulley malah hanya merasa ada sesuatu hal kecil yang menekan pinggangnya. Hanya saja, Mike masih belum menyerah. Ia coba mendorong Sulley sampai wajahnya memerah—karena ia juga menahan nafas untuk kegiatan ini.

Di sisi Sulley sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan rasa geli. Sulley refleks memutarbalikkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Brukh! **

**Ngek!**

Ranjang di tingkat dua bergoyang. Kayu penahan semakin bengkok. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Mike tak lagi bergerak, bersuara ataupun berusaha keras supaya bisa menyingkirkan Sulley dari tempatnya.

Kenapa?

Karena nyatanya...

Mike sudah tertiban olehnya.

"S-Su-Sullivan... ba-bangunnn...! A-Aku tidak bisa... b-be-bernafas!"

"Khhh..."

Dan sedetik berikutnya, tangan Mike yang sebelumnya sempat terlambai lemah itu tergeletak tak bertenaga.

Mungkin ia pingsan.

.

.

**i-can't-sleep—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Pada pagi harinya, di luar kamar Sulley dan Mike, Squishy sedang berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil bersama Art. Tangan gemuk dari monster imut itu sedang memegang kamera _polaroid_, sedangkan matanya yang banyak itu terus memerhatikan Art yang juga menanggapi kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Oke... apa sekarang kau siap, Art?"

"Art siap!" Jawab monster berbulu ungu acak-acakan tersebut dengan gembira.

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar tersebut di buka, Squishy terbengong. Ia—yang awalnya ingin memfoto wajah kapten tim mereka yang sedang tertidur—tidak jadi menekan tombol foto di kamera. Art yang berada di sebelahnya kebingungan. "Di mana Mike?"

Squishy mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Matanya yang banyak itu meneliti satu per satu tempat di dalam kamar berukuran kecil ini. Akibat Mike yang tidak bisa ditemukan, anggota terimut di Oozma Kappa itu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kita foto Sulley dulu saja. Bagaimana?"

Art mengangguk senang. Segeralah Squishy menaiki tangga, tak lupa disusul oleh Art—menggunakan kedua kaki panjangnya.

Namun ketika ia sampai, kelima mata kecil monster itu terbelalak kaget. Art yang juga melihat pemandangan serupa pun ikut menampilkan reaksi yang sama.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau saja melihat James P. Sullivan dan Michael Wazowski berpelukkan di satu kasur yang sama? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya mereka terlihat sering melempar tatapan sengit.

**Jepret!**

Dan tak sengaja, jari Squishy memotret pemandangan itu.

"Jika ditaruh di _frame_ kenang-kenangan... sepertinya lumayan."

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Di suatu malam, ketika klub Oozma Kappa sedang melaksanakan pesta kue dan minum teh bersama—atas perayaan mereka yang lolos di babak pertama Scare _Competition_—tak sengaja Sulley melihat sebuah _frame_ foto yang memuat gambarnya.

Dan saat ia melihat pose apa yang terpajang di sana, matanya segera membulat.

"Siapa yang meletakkan foto ini di bingkai!?"

"Aku, aku, aku!" Squishy menjawab dengan senang.

Mike mengernyit, lalu ia ikut melihat foto yang masih dipegang Sulley. Sama, reaksinya juga luar biasa _shock_. "Apa-Apaan ini...!? Kenapa ada fotonya!?" Ia menjerit frustasi.

"Ahahaha, habis tadi kalian imut sekali~!"

"Itu sama sekali tidak imut!"

"Imut kok. Buktinya kalian yang selalu bertengkar nyatanya bisa akur kalau di tempat tidur..."

"KAU SALAH PAHAM, SQUISHY!" Mike dan Sulley berteriak kencang.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Monster Inc. Sebenernya di kartun ini aku cuma suka chara Boo doang. Tapi sejak nonton Monster University, aku jadi suka banget sama pairing Sulley/Mike~! **

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
